Alanna in High School
by star103ar
Summary: Alanna and Jonathan and the whole Tortallan gang are in highschool. Chapter 6 is finally up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, and someone else thought of the story. This is my first fanfic and it really bothered me that the other person didn't finish so I apologize if the person who thought of this originally is offended.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alanna sat on a bench waiting for the school bus. She had just turned 15 and couldn't believe that this was her first day of High School. She wondered how her friends were doing. She had been away at a self- defense camp all summer. Thayet had begged her to come to a dance camp with her, but she hated ballet, jazz, and all the rest. Alanna had always wondered why she was friends with Thayet. They were so different, and Alanna couldn't help but be a little bit jealous of Thayet's beautiful black hair, crimson lips, and green eyes. Thayet had only come along in 7th grade, but she had known Gary, Raoul, Alex, and Jonathan since 5th grade.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Give me back my lunch money!" yelled Alanna. She warned him several times, but then lost her patience she kneed him as hard a she could. He dropped his money while he writhed in pain. As soon as he recovered he lifted his hand and was about to strike Alanna.  
"You shouldn't make a habit of hitting girls, Ralon," said Jonathan. Ralon saw a teacher coming and ran away. Unfortunately for him, the teacher had seen what he was about to do and was expelled for it. Ever since then she had been close friends with Jonathan.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Alanna missed those simple elementary years. Just last year Thayet had told her that she had a crush on Jonathan. Alanna got extremely annoyed when she heard this, but she couldn't explain. After that, she tried to avoid Thayet as much as she could. Alanna was known as the tomboy. She was the sort of girl that a boy would play baseball with, but wouldn't ask out. She sighed. The bus arrived and stepped on. She was one of the first pick-ups so there wasn't many people on the bus. She couldn't help but wonder what her friends would think of her now. All her cousins said that her appearance had changed drastically this summer. The bus stopped. Alanna knew that this was Jonathan's stop. Then she saw the familiar sapphire blue eyes smiling at her. I want to know what people think. I know it was kind of short. I will try and make the others longer. And please I want advice on how I can improve this story. By the way I really really hate Thayet. So don't worry be won't have a wonderful role in my story. I want to work George into this, but I am not sure how so please tell me how. 


	2. Alanna meets Delia

Thank you pranksterqueen for reviewing my story. I will start off this story with a little more detail.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wow Alanna you've changed this summer," said Jonathan looking surprised.  
"Really, how so?" asked Alanna in a sly voice.  
"Um.well," began Jonathan. But he was interrupted by Gary and Raoul coming over. They too looked at Alanna strangely.  
"What?" asked Alanna a bit irritated. Thayet was the next person to join their group.  
"Alanna we have so much to catch up on, and.Wow did you have a make over or something," said Thayet. Alanna could feel her cheeks burning hot. She pretended to think that they were all crazy and that she was exactly the same, but she knew that she had changed. She wasn't the skinny little girl she used to be. She really had matured a lot. She grew and her chest area filled out. Her skin was always a pinkish kind of pale, but now it was creamy. She had also layered her red hair slightly, but she didn't think it made much of a difference.  
"So Alanna have you heard from Thom?" asked Jonathan.  
"Yes he has gotten settled in that boarding school of his," answered Alanna. She really did miss her twin, but he was the studious one and wanted the best school he could find.  
The bus let the kids off at school. No one was excited to start school again. Jonathan, Gary, and Raoul went off to see their new lockers leaving Alanna and Thayet alone.  
"Alanna this is so exciting. We are finally in high school. We just have to start out everything fresh. And what about Jonathan? He is even hotter this year," said Thayet. Alanna flinched when she heard Thayet mention Jonathan.  
"Well I guess he is a little different," mumbled Alanna.  
"A little! Well I was too shy last year, but I am going to ask him out while I still have the chance. All the girls in school will be just drooling over him," said Thayet.  
"I guess I'm a bit old fashioned, but isn't the boy supposed to ask the girl out," said Alanna.  
"You are old fashioned. I'll just flirt a little with him, and then make my move," said Thayet with confidence. Alanna hated how confident Thayet was. All the boys in her class last year were in love with Thayet.  
"You know Alanna. You really are a lot prettier this year. You should try flirting with some guys," said Thayet.  
"ME! No way. Thayet you ought to know me better by now," said Alanna.  
"Suit yourself, but I did see that new student from Australia looking at you on the bus," hinted Thayet.  
"As if," was all Alanna could say. She didn't want to admit that she was happy that a guy was actually noticing her. She got her class schedule, and found out that 5 of her classes were with Jonathan. She only had one with Thayet (much to her relief). She met up with Jonathan and went off to English.  
"Please students, sit down. My name is Ms. Benning, and I want to get started," said the teacher. "You," she said pointing to Alanna. "Stop talking and pay attention." Alanna quickly sat up straight in her chair and was all ears.  
Before she knew it was finally lunch. In science she made friends with a girl named May, and asked May to sit with her friends.  
"This is Jonathan, Gary, Raoul, and Thayet," said Alanna introducing her friends to May. "Everyone this is May."  
"Half way through the day and I have already spotted some hot girls," said Gary with a wide grin on his face.  
"Really," said Jonathan also with a grin.  
"She is in algebra with me," said Gary. "Her name is Cinthy. It is short for something. Oh it is a really unique name.what is it? Raoul you were there do you remember? It was Cy something."  
"Oh ya. Cythera I think it is," answered Raoul. Alanna was barely paying attention. All she could see was Thayet sitting quite close to Jonathan, she kept repeating to herself that she didn't care. She instead decided to look around at all the new students. Then she noticed a boy sitting alone at the other end of the cafetieria. She hated to see people sitting alone, but this one looked like trouble. He had the whole bad boy thing going for him. Gary saw what she was looking at, and knew his friend really well.  
"Don't worry Alanna. That one has some friends. I have one of my  
classes with him. I think his name is George," said Gary. He turned back to join the other conversation. If Alanna weren't so busy looking around the cafeteria she could have noticed how much Jonathan was staring at her, but Thayet noticed. She was slightly depressed because she had liked Jonathan for the longest time, and Alanna had never given him a second thought. Thayet also knew that she had always been prettier than Alanna, but now she wasn't so sure. This Alanna wasn't the skinny tomboy  
that she went to school with the previous year. Thayet was thinking of what she should do. It was obvious that Jonathan liked Alanna, but was she  
ready to step out of the way. She had almost promised herself that she would try to set Alanna up with Jonathan, but then a girl far prettier than  
herself walked up to Jonathan. She had beautiful chestnut hair and  
seductive green eyes.  
"Hi," she said in a syrupy voice. "I'm new here and there is a mistake in my schedule, but I don't know where the office is. Can one of  
you escort me?" Jonathan and Gary instantly shot up out of their seat. They clearly both wanted to walk with this girl. Thayet wrinkled her nose in disgust. She instantly hated this girl. This was not her day. This year was supposed  
to be great because she finally be with Jonathan and still hold her position has the prettiest girl in class, but then Alanna had changed so suddenly and now this. She looked at Alanna to see her reaction. She also  
looked as equally disgusted. Then Thayet saw that Alanna was more  
beautiful than the new girl. Partly because the way they dressed. The girl had low cut jeans and a tang top that was a million sizes too small  
for her. Alanna also had jeans, but they were usual faded jeans and a  
peasant top.  
"Oh thank you I'm sure one person is enough," continued the girl.  
"Well I think this one with the black hair sat up first." Gary was extremely annoyed. He had always lived in his cousin's shadow.  
"By the way my name is Delia Eldorne," said the girl.  
"I'm.um. Jonathan," he finally managed. She ringed his arm around his as she was giggling at Jonathan's shyness.  
  
I suck at cliffhangers, but please keep reading. I'll try to continue my  
story, but I have to study for my midterms!!!!!! So some of the future  
chapters might be short. Please review and tell me how I can make this  
story better. 


	3. Reflections of the Past

The first day of school was over, and Alanna was on the bus back home. She was annoyed about what happened with Jonathan, but became more annoyed when she found that he wasn't on the bus with her. Neither was Thayet.  
"What's bothering you?" asked the slender brown haired May.  
"Nothing really. Just wish that I could go back to elementary school," said Alanna with a deep sigh.  
"Why would you ever want to go back?!" exclaimed May. "I mean I guess I understand. I would also be really annoyed if one of my friends and a strange girl were flirting with my boyfriend."  
"JONATHAN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted Alanna. Then she blushed when she realized how loudly she had yelled.  
"Oh I'm sorry I just thought.well the way he was looking at you.I mean.he is so hot and you are so pretty. I just figured.well never mind," stuttered May. She didn't want to get her newly made friend mad at her. Alanna didn't want to answer. She didn't trust herself. Everyone else at school knew about her temper, but May was new. Instead she thought about her favorite baseball game. The bases were loaded, and it was the last inning. She was up to bat, and was the only girl on the team. The pitcher snickered at the skinny girl in front of him. "Who had ever heard of a 5th grader in a team with all boys," he thought to himself. Alanna was enraged when she saw that he was laughing at her. The ball came flying towards her and she hit it out of the park, winning the game for her team. Gary and Jonathan were so happy. She was constantly trying to prove her worth, but then Alanna remembered what happened later that night. Jonathan and Alanna were at her tree house discussing the game. They were waiting for Gary to arrive. Then so unexpectedly Jonathan quickly kissed he on the lips and pulled away. He knew what the redhead would do to him. Sure enough Alanna punched him in the stomach before he pulled away. She had avoided him for a week, but the cool and calm Gary patched things up. Then Alanna realized how angry thinking of that story made her. "I am such a dork if I am still mad at Jonathan's kiss in 5th grade," she thought to herself.  
"Hey Alanna.Hello.this is your stop," said May nudging her.  
"Oh thanks. See you tomorrow," said Alanna. She saw Jonathan's house (which was next to hers). "Tomorrow I will wake up and everything will be alright," thought Alanna. 


	4. Heating up

"Beep, beep, beep." Alanna sleepily turned off her alarm. She rolled out of bed and went into her bathroom. The house was quiet. She would usually hear Thom up and about. Her father was never home. He was always working. She brushed her hair and her teeth, and looked a birthday present that she had received. She had smiled sweetly when she received the gift, but knew that it would never be put into use. Today she thought that she might start using makeup. "Just a little," she thought. She put on eyeliner, mascara, and a little bit of purple eye shadow. Then she put on jeans and a light purple shirt. She had never been so matching in her life.  
May was already on the bus when Thayet walked on. Much to Alanna's relief Thayet did not annoy her for wearing makeup. When Jonathan got onto the bus he paused when he saw Alanna. Gary had to push him into his seat.  
When they arrived at school Delia was waiting for Jonathan.  
"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday," cooed Delia. Jonathan gave a very charming smile. Thayet jumped right in.  
"Jon my locker is jammed. Will you help me?" she asked sweetly. Jonathan was loving the attention. Alanna couldn't stand it any longer and walked away. She went to sit on a bench till the bell rang. She noticed the boy from the cafeteria spray painting the wall. She wondered how long it would be till he would be caught. Sure enough he saw the principal and ran behind Alanna's bench and put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. The principal asked her if she saw the "hoodlum" who did the spray painting. She said no.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"No problem," she answered casually. She noticed that he had an Irish accent. "Now why's a pretty lass like you sitting her alone," he said. "None of your business," she answered sharply. "Oh so they little red head has a temper," he said with a smirk. She glared at him. She was about to answer when she heard the bell ring.  
"I'm George. What's your name," he called after her.  
"Alanna," she replied. Alanna met up with Gary because they had their next class.  
"Was that Alanna I saw flirting with a boy?" he teased.  
"I was not." "Settle down class," interrupted the teacher.  
  
Alanna lost her appetite at lunch seeing Thayet and Delia practically fight over Jon. George walked by and winked at Alanna. She turned her head and pretended not to see, but Jon did. "Alanna did he just wink at you?" he asked. "Who winked at me. I didn't se anything," she lied. "Well he did wink. I when he is going to ask you out," Jonathan persisted. "I still don't know what you are talking about. So drop it," she practically shouted. He knew when to stop and went back to his fan club. He wondered how Alanna would end up this year. She obviously hated that he hung out with girls that liked him, but she would have to get used to it. He thought that the best way would be to get her and that George together.  
  
"Alanna, I think George wants to ask you out, but I will let him ask you," he said smiling. Alanna couldn't even answer him. She was so angry as she saw George step out from behind him. Then he asked her out. A boy asked Alanna out on a date. She was about to burst. Finally she found her words, "I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU. JONATHAN HOW COULD YOU GET IN MY BUSINESS LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD KNOW ME BETTER I DON'T DO DATES!" By that time George had slipped away.  
"Alanna calm down," Jonathan said. "Everyone can hear you."  
"Since when do I care what other people think," Alanna said. "I am not clueless Jon. I know that you will be doing serious dating this year, and I am fine with that. But I am not fine with you trying to set me up with people. You don't know who I like."  
  
"I thought.," he started.  
"JUST STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" she shouted as she walked away.  
  
Delia smiled evilly as she saw what happened. She was new, but her goal was to be the most envied girl in school. But first she would need the perfect boyfriend, Jonathan. She was filled with jealousy when it came to Alanna. She hated how Jonathan talked about her all the time. The situation seemed hopeless until now. Her task was simple. By now she noticed Alann's temper. She had to keep her anger burning and discreetly set her up with George. After that life would be good. Thayet was an annoyance, but could be dealt with easily. Thayet would never go to the extreme measures that she would. 


	5. Decide

Alanna walked into school the next day. She really thought that maybe her and George could have had something. But she blew up in his face. Now he would never like her and it was all Jon's fault. She walked to class with May. Right after class she found someone waiting for her. It was George.

"Hi has your temper cooled down"

Alanna could feel her cheeks flushing red. She had not been in any realtionships before, but she thought she could be certain that George would never talk to her again.

"I'm sorry it wasn't anything you did...and I was... and I have a temper," Alanna stammered.

"Its okay. Did you ever stop to think that is why i like you," George said smoothly.

"I...Well okay now that is cleered up ," said Alanna quickly.

She left to her next class before George could answer. Then to add to her nightmare she ran into Thayet.

"George Cooper totally has a crush on you and you have to deal with it. You can't just let him hanging like that," yelled Thayet.

"God, Thayet. Why is everyone getting in my business. First Jon now you," said Alanna amazingly keeping her temper in check. "And i do plan on dealing with it so please mind your own business." Now her temper started to rise. "And Thayet with Delia around Jon all the time you have enough to worry about with out getting involved with my life."

Alanna did not know if she would be able to face the people at her lunch table. She could hide behind her very tall friends Gary and Raoul. They were both so even tempered none of Alanna's mood swings seemed to faze them. She sat at the end of the table with them becasue they like Alanna wanted to stay as far away as possible from Jon, Delia, and Thayet. Basically both girls were making it quite clear that they like Jon, and Jon was loving it. Alanna was hoping that what ever faze that Jon was in that he would snap out of it. He nver used to be so cocky. Then again he never had someone like Delia acting so seductively around him.

After lunch Jon came up to her.

"Alanna can we talk?" asked Jon.

"Sure," Alanna answered.

"Okay please let me finish before you interupt. You are one of my best friends and i'm really confused.."

Alanna interuppted, "Oh you mean you can't decide between Delia or Thayet."

"Please let me finish. Sure Delia is really hot more than Thayet, but Delia moves a little fast. But I was worried about you and you seem so withdrawn. I was out of line when i tried to set you up, and I really don't want you to be with a guy like George. But I know that is your choice so don't think I'm controlling you. And what I want to say is don't let us drift appart this year," Concluded Jon.

Jon hugged her and she had never felt so concious about his hand on her back and his body pressing against his. She started to slightly shake. Jon noticed and pulled away with a look of disappointment in his saphire eyes. Alanna drew him into another hug trying to shake off her feeling. He was just giving her a friendly hug and she was acting ridiculous. The gently and swiftly he kissed her. His kiss was warm and swept through her. Delia was watching this whole event and was very disappointed. She thought she had Jonathan Conte right where she wanted him. She would have to try harder, but she smiled when she saw that Alanna had pushed Jonathan away and disappeared down the hall.


	6. The Dance

Authors note: I am an AJ fan all the way. Just to let everyone know. Maybe at some points in the story it won't seem like it, but that's what keeps it interesting. I am also looking to put in a twist in the ending. I really like George and he needs to find someone; that is not Alanna.

Alanna was more confused than ever.

"Why does High School have to be so hard!" yelled Alanna as she threw her pillow across the room.

She really missed her twin. He had always been there just to talk. Now with him away at some brainiac school she couldn't. He was also too busy when she called him. She couldn't talk to Gary because he was too busy with his new girlfriend Cinthy. The only one left was Raoul; so she gave him a call.

"Hello," cam his voice.

"Ya Raoul it's me," she answered.

"Whats up! Or are you also calling me because of the confusions at school."

"I'm sorry but ya. I understand if you don't want to talk about it," said Alanna quickly.

"I would love to her from you. I mean you never open up to anyone. I feel honored," he said laughing.

"So this is a test, and you better not blab any of this okay?"

"Of course."

"Well has Jon talked to you about anything?"

"Ya, and I will share them with you as long as Jon never knows," he paused to hear her response and continued. "Well when he told me that you and him kissed I was really happy; until he came to the part where you ran away. I mean do you really want him back in the arms of Delia?"

"I... he... he always has to mess things up," yelled Alanna. "I was just giving him a friendly hug."

"Hold it Alanna, I don't want you to loose your temper and hang up," said Raoul smoothly.

"Okay, fine. So I'll go on I think maybe I do want to have a relationship with someone, but I don't want Jon or Thayet getting involved."

"So you don't want to be with Jon."

"We have been friends so long it would be so weird, and I don't want to the center of attention of the school, and with him I'll have no chance of that,"

"So let's say you haven't known Jon for a while and he wasn't Mr. Popular. Would you go out with him then?"

"Can we please not talk about Jon for one minute. I'm asking what do you think of George Cooper?" asked Alanna.

"He's okay I guess, and if you wanted to date someone totally out of the spotlight it would be George. Hey are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Ya I guess so."

Then she hung up. Ugh, a dance she thought. She did not want to admit it, but she did not want Jon with Delia anymore than Raoul did. Then her phone rang again.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, I know this is last minute; and I haven't been successful yet, but do you want to go to the dance with me?" asked George.

Alanna was silent for a moment.

"Yes why not. I was planning on going alone, but sure," answered Alanna trying not too sound too excited.

The he said that he would meet her there and they hung up. The dance was not formal so she put on some jeans that were kinda low cut and fit snugly. Then she put on a fitted purple peasant top, and wore her converse shoes. She let her hair down from her bun and it fell to her shoulders in crimson waves. Some makeup and she was off.

No sooner had she arrived at the dance, and she saw Delia and Jonathan freaking on the dance floor. Then she met up with George and danced with him. Unfortunately, he said her had to leave and would call her. He planted a kiss on her lips and left before he could see her reaction. Alanna was pretty indifferent about the kiss oddly enough. The night was still young so she danced a little with some other guys. Then one boy came up behind her and started dancing. She spun around and found it was Jon.

"Won't Delia be a little lonely," said Alanna.

"She'll be fine," he answered.

Then before Jon could start any serious freaking she stopped him. He did not seem one bit disappointed. He led her out to a shadowy corner of the courtyard that was empty. Alanna went a little hesitantly; pretty sure of what he wanted to do. Confirming her suspicions he sat her down and started to kiss her passionately. Alanna melted into his strong arms and found herself wrapping her own arms around his head. His hands explored the whole length of her back, and found his way under her shirt. Alanna gasped and pulled back.

"Jon please, I this is as much my fault, but now I am think clearly. We are such good friends and please..." she stammered.

"Alanna I really like you incase you haven't noticed, but you keep pushing me away. I can't just keep hanging like this I need to know," he said.

She had had too much, she ran in the direction of home. Thayet had seen all this and decided to make Alanna's loss her gain, but Delia had the same idea.

Thayet watched as Delia walked up to Jon as he was still sitting on the bench in her _mini _skirt. She said a few words to him that Thayet couldn't hear. Then before she knew it Delia was sitting in Jon's lap making out with him and his hand roamed up her upper thigh and under her skirt.

Thayet was completely disgusted, and knew that Alanna had the right idea. Thayet left before she could see Jon shaking his head and pushing Delia off him; and leaving the dance.


End file.
